Only Her
by Colt and Sam
Summary: Sam isn't sure if Colt really has eyes only for her. Colt, however, is determined to prove her wrong.


"Oh, God, Sammy, I love you," Colt murmured as he kissed his girlfriend's neck as she arched it back. His arms were around her waist and she moaned softly.

"Colt," she whispered, wrapping her hands in his hair.

He took off his black wifebeater, tossing it across the room as he pushed her onto his bed, straddling her. She put her hands on his shoulders and he kissed her again. Then, his hands found their way under her shirt and he held her tight to him, his fingers playing with the hook on her back.

Colt rummaged through his messy drawers and struggled to find his object of desire—the one besides Sam. He never broke apart from their kiss as he smirked through his lips, closing the drawer quickly and with a loud slam.

"Got it," he said as he unwrapped the package with his teeth, undoing his belt.

"Colt, wait—" Sam said, pushing him off her as she straightened her shirt. "Maybe we shouldn't do this."

"Why not?" he asked, his hands on her shoulders. "Are we going too fast?"

"Yes—no. I don't know," she said, shrugging his hands off her. "I…" she looked at his half-naked body and back to herself. "I don't know if I want to do this." She prepared to jump off his bed and grab her things when she felt his hand on her wrist.

"Wait, Sammy, let's talk it out," he begged, not wanting her to leave.

"I can't. I, uh, promised Zoe that we would do something together. And it's late, so…" she lied through her teeth, knowing that the Master of Lies was seeing right through her.

"Sammy." He stepped closer to her. "Is this about what happened with Denni?"

Sam bit her lip, avoiding his gaze. She knew that _he _knew perfectly well that yes, she was still bothered by his accidental kiss with Denni. And even though he told her repeatedly that it was simply a spur of the moment—I mean, it _was _Colt—she couldn't help but still feel a little betrayed.

"I told you," Colt said, his voice losing its soft tone. "There's nothing between me and her. What happened was an accident, and I'm _sorry_. How long are you going to let this over your head?"

Sam felt her temper rise.

"Don't I have a _right _to ask? What if I went and kissed _Ben _or something, huh? Would you be calm?"

He scoffed. "You would _never _kiss Tweed."

"Maybe I would, since you like to kiss girls like her!"

"Sam," he said, his own voice rising. "We need to talk."

"No, we don't." She attempted to free herself from his grasp, but he held on tighter.

"You're not going anywhere until I get some answers. How did we get all hot and heavy to blaming each other for past mistakes?"

Sam softened under him, tears welling up in her eyes. She refused to let them fall.

"Do you…do you love her?"

Colt never took his eyes off her watery ones.

"I love _you_."

"That doesn't answer my question," she choked, feeling one tear run down her cheek.

"I don't love her," he said with such precision that she felt he was lying.

"And I don't believe you."

"Look at me," Colt commanded. "I don't love her. I don't have _any _romantic feelings for her; you know why?" He brought her close to him. "Because all my feelings are for you." He wiped away her free-falling tears with his thumb and she began to break down into his arms.

"Sammy, don't cry," he whispered, rubbing her back. "Do you want to go to sleep?"

She pulled away from him, almost horrified he would ask something like that after what happened.

"I mean—sleep. Like, catch Zs. I can…sleep on the couch, if you want."

"It's okay," she said. "I should be going, anyway."

Colt wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "But I don't want you to leave, though. I want to keep you here forever."

She looked up at his soft eyes and smiled through her tears. "Okay." She climbed back onto the bed as he walked towards the door, before she called out to him.

"Colt," she said. "Come here. I'm cold."

Colt smirked as Sam made herself comfortable, breathing in the scent of his sheets. Colt wrapped an arm around her as he used the other to stroke her hair.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, his lips at her neck.

She smiled. "No funny business," she warned.

Sam felt his lips curl up into another smirk. "Good night."

"Night."

Sam stared into darkness, before feeling her eyes flutter off into sleep.

x

It was the crack of dawn, still dark out. Sam, not wanting to wake Colt up, slowly took his arm that was wrapped securely around her waist off her and at his side. She tip-toed out, missing the warmth and secureness of his chest against her back.

"Sammy," he called out. Sam froze, turning around to see if he was awake, but instead, she only saw Colt, smiling in his sleep. Breathing a sigh of relief, she opened the door and closed it quietly, going back to her house before Zoe or her mom had noticed.

"Love you, Sammy," Colt mumbled again before his arm went to reach for the girl that wasn't there.

* * *

_Colt and Sam are my FAVORITE SHS couple. I hated when Denni broke them apart, which is why she's one of my least favorite characters. Ugh._

_SAM HAS HAD TOO MUCH HEARTBREAK WITH EVERYONE_

_SHS DON'T DO THIS TO MY FAVORITE CHARACTER SRSLY_

_And don't worry, Sam's not leaving forever! She just didn't want to wake Colt up, hehe!_


End file.
